


The Broken Angel

by backtofive



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Historical, Breeding Kink, Dirty Talk, Kidnapping, Knotting, M/M, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Possessive Behavior, Rimming, Scent Marking, Shapeshifting, Wing Kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-11-05
Packaged: 2018-04-11 03:39:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4419725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/backtofive/pseuds/backtofive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asami found himself tied up in a filthy cell, his kidnapper is nothing less than a rebellious young blond, too pretty and naive to be part of that foul play.</p><p>Yeah I changed the title twice, sue me!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Amelita](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amelita/gifts).



> I wish this fic was written by Amelita, one of my fav authors.. she would know what happens next!  
> Thanks to my friend Morgan, my beta.
> 
> Guys... I hope you enjoy it!!!

Asami awoke with his entire body throbbing with pain. It washed in waves over him and he did not move for several minutes until the nausea and headache subsided. It felt as though he had been knocked unconscious and thrown off a cliff, dragged behind a horse and then beaten with sticks for good measure. That was actually not too far off from what had happened to him. The last thing the King remembered was riding with his men on a hunt, chasing a white stag into the forest…. and then nothing. He slowly categorized his injuries as he lay there, moving slowly and trying to ascertain the damage. He was bruised, deeply in many places, it appeared that his unconscious body had been treated brutally, but he did not note any broken bones other than a few possible cracked ribs. There was blood dripping from his brow, he noticed vaguely. The cut wasn't serious, but the sticky sensation across the left side of his face, where the blood was drying was incredibly annoying. Slowly he opened his eyes to assess his situation and surroundings.

Any feelings of discomfort vanished at the sight of what was across the dirty room just on the other side of some thick iron bars. All Asami could do, was stare.

There was a small boy, little more than a child, quietly dozing while leaning against the bars of the cell Asami was apparently locked in. His head was slumped down on his thin chest. His face, peaceful in repose was utterly entrancing. The streaks of dirt on his pretty cheeks only made him seem childish and vulnerable. Long seductive lashes, peachy pink cheeks glowing with youth and petite delicate features, elegant and almost ethereal. His messy hair was the color of spun gold and reflected the sunlight, shining as if they were delicate golden threads. His pink lips were lovely and small, but plump and utterly enticing.

Asami’s mouth watered for a taste. Slowly his gaze wandered down the boy’s slender body. He could tell he was thin, but how thin it was impossible to tell. His clothing was oversized, much too large, as if he was wearing hand-me downs he had not yet grown into. They were old, threadbare and patched too many times to count. Even the patches had patches. There was dried blood on the left sleeve and mud spattered up the hems of his pants. His tiny little feet were bare and covered in black mud. Asami didn’t care about the dirt on his pale skin or the filthy clothes that he wore. The boy was a rare, stunning treasure, even if he was dressed in the most pitiful rags King Asami had ever seen.

He rolled to his side and tried to reach out. The boy was only a few measly feet away and he could easily reach him through the bars. He felt that he almost desperately needed to touch the delicate skin of the boy's face to know whether that piece of art was real. That was when he realized his hands were tied behind his back. Asami shook his head, smirking at his own lack of attention.

He twisted his wrists in the bonds. They were tied with a rough primitive rope. He could already feel it beginning to unravel. It really wouldn’t take much to help it on its way. He could be loose anytime he chose but Asami decided not to wriggle free just yet. There was the advantage of surprise to consider and until he figured out who had kidnapped him and was holding him hostage, he needed every advantage he could get. He knew he should be furious that someone had dared to imprison him, but Asami couldn’t find it in him to care. He had never felt so fascinated before. The boy was dressed as one of the rebels, who were ambushing the lords of the nobility and challenging the royal cavalry on the roads near the main city of that part of the Kingdom, but he couldn’t bring himself to be angry with the young one. He was just a child. Asami found it very difficult to believe one so tiny could truly be in league with the rebels. He was likely a younger brother or errand boy, relegated to scrubbing the pots and watching prisoners deemed harmless. Asami’s golden eyes glowed. He may have been royalty, but he was far from helpless.

As if sensing the lord's golden eyes staring at him, the young rebel opened his beautiful blue eyes. Asami’s breath caught in his chest, he knew all regions from the valley, to the vast deep forest, to the rye fields, to the cursed caves and everyone of the cities and several villages. His were a dark people, with dark skin and dark eyes. His own amber eyes were unusual, distinctive to the royal family, but he had never seen eyes of blue before. He had never even heard of blue eyes.  'Where did this little angel actually came from?' He wondered. The rebels were little more than thieves and filthy, stinking louts that tried to hide their thievery and greed for that which did not belong to them behind acts of ‘rebellion’. Asami had no respect for their charade. The kingdom was a happy and prosperous place and there was plenty of opportunity for advancement when one was willing to put in a hard, honest day’s labor. The so-called rebels did not. They simply preferred to steal for their livelihood and like many gangs, used false promises and subterfuge to recruit the naive to their cause. Even from across the room Asami could see the innocence in those bright blue eyes. It was obvious, this boy did not belong here.

"Oh!" The boy said "My Lord! It w-wasn't I who brought you here!" He said, standing up awkwardly and brushing himself off with dirty hands.

Asami already knew that. One thin and delicate boy like that would never have the strength to do so. He bit back his smile at the idea.

Noticing the amused look, the boy pouted angrily before muttering "But I could have done it... if I .. if I wanted to."

"Who are you?" Asami asked, hiding his smirk from the boy.

"Akihito- Oops!" The blue-eyed boy clapped his hand over his pretty lips and then sighed in frustration due to his own mistake. His slender shoulders slumped as he explained, "They told me not to give you any information ..."

Asami bit his tongue to keep from laughing. When was the last time he’d laughed? How many years ago? He could not remember. The boy was lovely though, absolutely lovely, a bit naive and too inexperienced to understand what was happening. It was clear to the King already that he didn’t know what the rebels actually planned or that all those who were in that camp would most likely die when his men found out that he was there. The survivors, if any, would perish in prison. The boy was caught up in the middle of something he did not understand. He had been deceived with utopian words and empty promises. What was the importance of the name of that skinny and dirty kid, anyway? There was no use to keep it a secret from him. But in fact, Asami was curious, more than that, he was very interested in learning everything about this particular little boy.

He leaned back against the wall and appraised him, "So Akihito, in what capacity are you involved with the rebels?"

The boy hesitated, confused by the question. His every emotion was openly conveyed in those gorgeous eyes. Asami knew a classic interrogation session wouldn't be needed for the boy to spill all the information he had, though there was likely not much of value.

"Well then little one, can you at least tell me what you're doing in this room?"

The boy looked at him confused for a moment, until his cheeks turned pink with embarrassment, "I ... I'm here to ..."

"Watch over me?"

"Yeah ..."

Asami could not contain his smirk this time. "You are in charge of keeping guard at the door of my 'cell' and ensuring I do not escape?”

The boy nodded emphatically, "Yes! You are my prisoner!"

The young one had obviously been chosen by the others because none of the others wanted the King to see their faces. The naive little blond had been sacrificed to protect the anonymity of the others, though it was apparent that the sweet little blond thought being picked to guard the prisoner was an honor and he wanted to take his job seriously

Asami shook his head, "Why were you sleeping against the bars then? So close, if I were to free my hands that I could grab you and force you to set me free? Why not stay near the door, out of reach?  Don’t you think its rather dangerous to be sleeping so close the man who you are keeping prisoner?"

Akihito frowned as if concentrating on some frantic thought. He was looking for an excuse to explain his negligent behavior.

"Akihito ...? Before falling asleep ... were you staring at me?"

Rosy cheeks darkened the boy close to a red color, confirming the suspicions of the lord.

"Are you a witch or something?" The boy murmured. He approached cautiously, "You'd better respect me!"

"Or what?"

Asami’s ribs were aching with the effort of containing his laughter. The boy was clearly a newbie at making threats and intimidating people. He was as intimidating as a hissing kitten, all fluff and adorable anger.

"Or .. or I will t-torture you!" He shouted his face adorably red and angry. He turned around with a pout and walked out hastily, clumsily tripping over his own feet as he left the room.

Admiring his delightfully round ass wriggle as he walked away in a huff, Asami thought to himself, 'You've just started it kid.'

He wanted to test the feisty boy’s courage, bite his soft skin and squeeze that pert bottom. His dick was hard and throbbing in his pants at the thought. When his men got here, the rest of the rebels would be punished most severely, but there was one little rebel Asami had every intention of 'punishing' personally.

He lay back with a grin on the thinly padded bed. It was a good day to have been kidnapped.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember Lord Prisioner? Yeah I changed the name.

The golden haired boy didn't show up until much later. His clothes were even dirtier and there was a fresh bruise on his cheek. This time he was wearing a dark hoodie that covered his blond locks.

The king Asami couln't see very well since it was late at night and there was no light in his cell. But the boy seemed to be prepared for that as he had brought an old lantern along with him and Asami could see the fire in his fascinating blue eyes. He had been thinking about those blue eyes all day long.

Akihito closed the heavy door carefully so as not to make noise.

"Akihito... I was waiting for you." The prisioner muttered, surprising himself even with the voicing of that simple truth. He had in fact missed the beautiful thing and was waiting for his return the whole time.

"Shhhh!" Akihito placed his finger on his lips. "Speak low! They are at the end of the hall!"

"Who? The rebels?"

"They told me..." the boy crouched down on the dirty floor. "That rather than 'rebels', they are revolutionaries."

Asami scoffed.

"Now, sir, if you keep being this rude, I am gonna leave you."

"No!" The king hissed. He was inwardly glad none of his men witnessed him requesting something of someone instead of just ordering them. He had no choice but to keep playing this game.

He had been waiting for the boy to come back, knowing that Kirishima was out there waiting for his signal to invade the location and slay everyone. Keeping the boy here was now part of his plan. He needed to be protected... and later treasured.

Akihito took a piece of bread out of his pocket. "Come a little closer... gonna feed you."

Asami obeyed his instructions and moved closer, eager to look at the boy as closely as possible. The purplish bruise in his cheek made his blood boil. "Who did this to you?"

"I told you I am gonna feed you, so open up your mouth."

"Akihito..."

"Just eat, dammit! We talk later, okay?"

Asami bit the bread but didn't avert his eyes from the bruise. The bread was way too old and hard and it was almost like eating moldy wood but this measly 'meal' was probably all he was going to get. Asami took a small bite and left the rest for the boy in case he was hungry himself.

The boy bit into the bread with a frown and whispered, "I stole this... Who would know they were going to feed the pigs with this!"

"They don't give you food?"

"They do but..."

Akihito was feeding the prisoner in the middle of the night when he himself was hungry. So much for being a little rebel.

"You give it away?" Asami asked incredulously, though not really surprised. It was Akihito they were talking about after all.

"Well... there are hungry people everywhere, you know?"

Unbelievable.

"They say that generosity was an omega trait.... I was wondering how could you be so..." Asami could not stop his flow of thoughts. In the olden days it was the norm to find omegas in golden haired families since those people originated from the ancient people of northern floating mountains. Most of them were betas just like Asami's people, but it was still possible, albeit rare, to find omegas. They were beautiful, delicate and divine; born with little white wings and a generous heart. Besides their wings, their most remarkable feature were their blue eyes.

"So...?" The boy probed.

"... kind."

The boy blushed harder and it was impossible to him to get any prettier.

Asami's golden sharp eyes wandered to the boy's large clothes. Was it possible to hide wings under such oversized garments?

"Why are you wearing those big clothes?"

The boy got up to reach a clay jug placed on a shelf in the corner of the cell before returning to his prisoner. He poured water into a clay cup and reached out to give Asami water.

The king thought the boy wasn't going to answer his question but he muttered slowly after a while. "I was found in the woods, naked, hurt and starving. I wear whatever they give me and I am thankful for that."

He was found? What was his history before that? There was so much he wanted to know but the night was too short. Knowing Kirishima so well, Asami would say that the man was probably going to break into the rebel camp at the break of the dawn.

"Akihito... are you different from others?"

The boy's eyes widened a bit and he almost dropped the water jug.

"Are you... are you trying to make me uncomfortable?"

"Sorry." Asami smiled. The boy was so interesting, so cute and so innocent.

"Actually... you're right..."

"What?" Asami didn't expect for the boy to tell him everything about himself right away. If the boy was by any chance, no matter how unlikely, a real omega, most of which were extinct, he should keep the secret to himself. "How are you different?" 

"I'm stupid alright? Well... stupider than the others. I am not sure why they are fighting. I can't understand why anyone would even fight in the first place. There are a lot of things I don't know, not because they don't tell me but because I don't understand. Why they are fighting, why they don't share food, why they like to touch me and to hurt me. But..." His expression changed from sadness to anger. "It doesn't mean I can't fight."

He wasn't stupid, just too good. "Why are you fighting for them, Akihito? Through your eyes I can see your strength. You do not need them."

Akihito smirked, sarcastically. He was trembling a little and the king wondered if he was feeling cold or fear. His first impression was right, the boy may have a grown body, but was little more than just a child.

"Then... Does that mean I need you?" The thought of a better life flashed through Akihito's mind. His eyes held a glimmer of hope as he stared inquisitively at the man.

Asami smiled, wishing he could free his hands without surprising the boy and possibly scaring him off. "Maybe I need you."

"How come?" The boy asked, tilting his head to the side a little.

"Let's run away together, I promise to be worthy of your trust."

"Why do you trust me so much, prisioner? I could murder you from behind any moment."

Asami chuckled. "You could do it, but I don't think you would."

"Wha-!? Do you think I-"

"I do think you're the cutest jailer I've ever met, and this is just an observation, but you wouldn't stab me from behind because I know you have honor. Otherwise you wouldn't risk your own life to bring food to a tied man."

Akihito gasped and blushed slightly. Maybe he wasn't simply wasn't used to having people pay attention to his acts, much less praise him.

"What do you have to lose? You can get all the freedom you want. You can help others rather than starve in this filthy place with people who kidnap travelers and throw them in cells with no explanation. Tell me, Akihito." Just a little more and he would probably be convinced enough. Asami himself felt hopeful.

Akihito bit his lower lip, thinking hard. It was an absentminded action but Asami felt his cock stiffened a little bit. He didn't wish to take advantage of his trust, but maybe the boy had something to lose after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to my beta [Kinoshita1227 ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Kinoshita1227/pseuds/Kinoshita1227%20target=)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to my beta [Kinoshita1227 ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Kinoshita1227/pseuds/Kinoshita1227%20target=)

The boy was clearly exhausted, but Asami still talked to him about trivial matters to make him lower his guard and possibly spill more about himself. Everything related to the boy deeply interested him. He wanted to know everything about Akihito.

Maybe his suspicions were wrong; maybe all the omegas had really died long ago and Akihito was just a regular boy. Asami had been searching for one his whole life, and all the rumours regarding an omega had been false alarm. Of course, those who dared fool him had paid the price dearly. Either way, whether or not Akihito was truly an omega, he felt an immense pull towards the boy - one far stronger than mere attraction.

Two and a half hours of non-stop conversation later, King Asami had learned many interesting things about Akihito even if they were considered unimportant to the boy. 

Akihito worked very hard, day and night. Most of the time he took care of the animals, feeding pigs and cleaning the makeshift stable, which explained why he didn't smell like an omega would. It was known, after all, that the divine omega scent was like an aphrodisiac, and worth dying for. Then again, the boy may not even be an omega.

The boy was completely fatigued by then, and suddenly slumped his back against the bars, dropping his head forward as he entered a deep sleep. The king had actually slipped a leaf of a soporific plant into Akihito's cup without the boy notice before. He quietly thanked Kirishima for putting that thing into his pocket - it was not the first time that the king had been kidnapped, and his secretary made sure that he always had the herb with him at all times, just in case he needed to drug a prison guard or someone. One bite of a leaf of that plant would make people fall into a very deep sleep for several hours and the boy had swallowed a whole piece of it unknowingly.

Asami tapped his left boot on the floor, revealing a small knife that he used to cut the rope holding him back. Clearly he could have escaped any time he wanted to. The only thing that had been holding him back was Akihito.

He took out two metal sticks that he hid under the seam of his sleeves and picked the lock to the cell. Slowly, he crouched down next to the boy, and gathered him in his arms. Asami already couldn't wait to map the perfect body, and find out once and for all if he really was an omega.

Dawn was the best time to take over the camp, as it was the time for changing of shifts. It also gave them the element of surprise, and the sleepy people's inability to think straight or to defend themselves would make it way easier. Asami would normally have enjoyed some challange but not right now with the vulnerable boy sleeping in his arms.

There was a small window in the corner. The king grabbed the old lantern and made his blade reflect the light, making the signal that he was sure Kirishima would catch.

He covered the boy in his arms with his long cloak. He had decided since the first time he laid his golden gaze on him that Akihito was going to be his to claim and possess.

"You're gonna be my little wife now huh?" The king muttered into the boys ear, but quickly regretted his actions. His alpha instincts weren't going to be easily held back if he remained in such proximity.

The massacre was short and sweet with some of the rebels fleeing with their tails between their legs, literally. Asami realized that some of them even shifted into scrawny dogs to run faster. Some of his men were in their animal forms too, such as Suoh who was a black Percheron, a giant horse that could easily crush those low lives underneath his hooves.

Kirishima didn't even ask what he was carrying before offering to carry the extra packet back to the king's castle. A wave of possessiveness almost crushed Asami's heart, but he understood that Kirishima was doing what he did best, which was providing his best assistance. The king just shook his head firmly and walked over to his horse.

Kirishima was shocked at his king's reaction and mentally swore to never do that again. His dark eyes shone with the understanding of a new discovery. Had Asami finally decided on a mate?

Kirishima didn't know of any real omega and just assumed that the boy was a tiny beta that smelled pretty bad as he seemed to have spent too much time with pig. Nothing that a long bath wouldn't wash away.

Suoh joined them a little later, shifting from his percheron to human form, keeping his tail by accident, though Kirishima wasn't going to let him know. It was pretty hilarious. Suoh was stark naked but it wasn't like Asami's squad wasn't used to seeing each other like that since most of them were shifters like the king himself.

 

Later that night, Asami laid the boy down into a big bathtub after letting the shower wash away most of the grime and dirt on his body with some chemical solution that worked better than water and soap combined. The only downside to it was that it washes away a person's true essence. Asami needed to give the boy a true and traditional bath, he was eager to get to know his scent and see his petite body finally. 

He broke a stick of another one of the mysterious plants that Kirishima collected and placed it near the boy's nose. The strong scent woke him up almost instantly.

"How- What.. Who... Wait.. Why am I wet?" Akihito looked around, alert and surprised but not scared. He was in a huge and nicely decorated place. "Am I dreaming?"

The bathroom was located in Asami's personal quarters. It was huge and decored with marble and gold. The bathtub itself was made of a special crystal known for its healing and relaxing properties; the only one of its type. Asami Ryuichi was king after all, he only owned the best of the best.

"You could say that..." Asami smiled, sitting himself on the edge of the bathtub. "But this isn't really a dream."

"Where am I then?"

"In my bathtub."

"Okay, I kind of got that, but-"

"The rebel camp? Well, that is in the past, kitten. I rescued you, and now you're min-."

"Hold up!" Akihito got up, as a wave of dizziness took over. "That was my home!"

Under the golden light of the chandelier hanging above them, the king could appraise the boy better than in that dark and dank cell. Even though he was still dirty, it wasn't difficult to notice the boy's superior genes. If he wasn't an omega, then he was the prettiest beta Asami had ever seen. 'Mine' the thought flashed through his mind once again.

"That was no home of yours, sweetheart." Asami leaned foward. "We both know that. I can see that..." he reached out to the gently caress the boy's face with his hand. "They didn't treat you well. How could they do something like this to a pretty thing like you? Why would they even hit you in the first place?"

"I deserved that! I stole that bread."

"You said it was for the pigs."

"The pigs need to eat, they are important."

"More than you, kitten?"

The boy was holding back his tears. So much for being a rebel.

"That's because I am useless."

"How come?"

"I am weak, they say."

Asami smiled, hiding his murderous intent. The next day, he was definitely going to send the whole royal guard after those low lives that dared to hurt his innocent boy.

"I don't think you're weak."

"What? How can you say that?" Akihito raised his voice sharply and slapped the king's hand off his face. "You don't even know me!"

Asami's bit his lower lip. The boy didn't have a clue that he was teasing him with that feisty attitude.

"You are quite brave yourself. You did a good job at surviving so well in a place full of violence and scarce food. I know so little of you and even so, I am proud of you."

"You.. you're lying..." The boy sat down and hugged his knees, embarrassed.

"You know I'm not."

The king slowly placed his hands on the boy's knees. It was said that your mate could be stimulated or calmed just from your mere presence. Asami already couldn't wait to establish his dominance over the feisty boy.

"Akihito... I will let you go, I promised you your freedom, remember?"

At that, the boy widened his beautiful eyes to look into Asami's golden ones. "R-really?"

"Of course." However, not before knotting him first so he would bever want to leave his side. "But first we need to clean you up, and get some nice clothes and food, right?"

"Yes! But... Why are you doing all this for me?" The innocent boy blushed, shy all of sudden. He was so cute that even he cold and merciless king felt his heart swell. 

"Well... I promised you, remember? And because we fled together from there."

"You actually kidnapped me." Akihito pointed out.

"They kidnapped me first." He retorted.

Asami turned on the tap behind him and warm water started to fill the bathtub. The boy stood up awkwardly. "I... All I need is to... get clean?"

"Yes."

"Then, what are you doing here?"

The boy clearly didn't seem to have noticed the bulge in his pants.

"I need a bath too... This is my only bathtub so I think we're going to have to share."

Maybe it was because Akihito was used to being thankful for the few things that were handed to him, as after hesitant minutes he decided to bow his head humbly. "Sir, I am thankful for that but... before that, I have to warn you... I am not like others."

"Yeah, I know. You're nicer." He smiled, knowing that the boy just needed some praise. Akihito had never had a friend before, and simply talking to someone who was so kind to him would earn Asami his trust. "Don't worry, there is nothing about you I wouldn't like."

"The truth is..." The boy turned his back towards him, tremblings hands undoing the buttons on his oversized shirt. "Did I tell you why I am so weak? It is because I am no alpha...."

That much was obvious.

"Its okay, kitten. Betas aren't that weak."

The boy let out a nervous sigh. "I am no beta either."

Slowly, the boy took off his shirt and Asami widened his golden eyes.

"They...thought... I was a bird shifter that couldn't hide my wings in my human form...because they are like this..."

The reason why it was hard to notice his wings under the big shirt was because they were crushed and broken even underneath the fabric. The wings weren't all white; the feathers at the base were bluish and delicate looking. The boy was shaking in shame and maybe fear as he whispered. "I am so ridiculously weak... because I am... I am..."

"An angel..." Asami muttered, reaching out to touch the wings. "You look like an angel."

The boy turned to him, he had bruises all over his petite body and Asami had to make a conscious effort to save his fury for later. He was so going to tear those scrawny dogs apart in the near future.

"No!" The boy whimpered. "I am no angel... I am... I am..."

"An omega?" Asami whispered in a low voice, trying to calm his soon-to-be mate down. "Why can't you say that?"

The boy blushed as the man came close, grabbing his chin and lifting his face up carefully. "I've been waiting for you for a long, long time, kitten. I have always dreamed to have a true omega as my mate."

"Y-Your mate?"

"Can't you smell my scent?"

Akihito blushed hard as he was hard for time now. That was the first time after a traumatizating first heat. He could remember that pain and loneliness for a whole week as he hid inside an humid and cold cavern.

"I am the most powerful alpha you will ever meet, and if you accept me as yours as I plan to take you as mine, I will give you everything you will ever need, or want. Protection, love, a family and a home." The king's eyes shone with sincerity as he voiced his thoughts aloud, hoping to reach Akihito's heart just as he had.

"You just met me." The boy finally whispered after a while, lost for an actual response to the man's promise.

"And I know you're meant to be mine."

"I am broken..." Akihito cried sofl

Asami get close and whispered softly in the boy's ear. "Let me fix you, own you and cherish you from now on..." Something was pulling him closer as he kissed the tiny omega deeply.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What I am doing?


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Have you ever wondered what backtofive's fluffness + Amelita smutness looked like together?  
> That's what you got in this chapter! Amelita did a collab with me and I am really excited about it xp

Akihito's father was an alpha, a big and strong alpha. He was deeply in love with Akihito's mother, and by "deeply in love" he meant "addicted, possessive and constantly horny." It was scary. but while his father’s obsessive hunger for his mother had at times scared the little omega child, he missed them terribly. They had died long ago and Akihito had been raised by Betas. Betas were generally considered safe. Betas were easy to please, none too intelligent, not as docile as omegas but are far from aggressive as alphas.

Most of his people in the floating mountains and apparently in the dark people around him were betas and at first he felt relieved. People say that in the past alphas used fight to death over the rare omegas and as the less and less omegas were born, the alphas would start a war to get to breed them.

Over the time, watching the rebels fighting over food, the cowardly, sick, weak betas around him, Akihito was growing sad. He knew soon or later he had to mate, as an omega he hadn't much of choice, so he hid his sex as best he could. Akihito wanted to mate with an strong alpha, someone who would protect him and their offspring, someone who would be deeply in love with him like his father was with his mother, the 'possessive and constantly horny’ thing included. At least then he knew he would be safe, and he wouldn’t have to worry about being passed around among the betas.

Because he was an tiny omega himself, he couldn't defend himself, even betas could overpower him easily but he was still reluctant to find an alpha mate who would protect him because alphas were way scarier than the betas. He shuddered at the memory of the leader of the rebel camp, Yuri Arbatov who were suspecting he was omega for some time now. Akihito kept covering himself with the stinky mud everyday to hide his scent. The stinky mud was disgusting but not disgusting as Yuri's hand on his skin was.

Asami noticed that the boy was shuffling his wings nervously behind his back and wondered if this was due to cold or fear. He took off his clothes as the boy was on his back and sat behind him, slowly so as not to startle him. "Don't worry, baby..." he reached out for his shoulder, massaging it gently "I promise to protect you..."

There was no way to mate if the omega wasn't in the mood. Asami licked the neck slowly "I promise to satisfy every desire, every need..." he bite the neck starting to smell the boy's sweet scent, a true omega slick. Asami was hard as a stone at that point but he couldn't be ruthless to the boy in their first mating, he whispered in the boy's ear "...and to breed over and over and over..."

Akihito shuffled his wings again with a little more force and Asami smirked, realizing that it was neither fear nor cold making them twitch like that. Anxiety and arousal was pouring off him in waves and the uncertainty on the omega’s beautiful little face made Asami want to simultaneously fuck him into the mattress while cradling him and reassuring him that he would never allow him to come to harm.

He lifted Akihito up off his back, removing him from his vulnerable dominated position where his face was panicked and scared and pulled the boy gently into his arm. He pressed the little angel’s nose down into the crook of his neck so he could smell his scent, knowing his powerful would soothe the boy.

His voice ebbed softer, “You’re safe now Akihito, I’m never going to let anyone hurt you ever again.”

Lipid pools of water blue looked up with a hesitant trust in them and something inside Asami shattered. The little angel was so precious, so pure and perfect and he didn’t even know it. That was what hurt more than anything. Akihito didn’t even have a clue of how special he was. He had been beaten and abused and starved and made to feel less worthy of food than pigs. Fury and anguish raged in his chest, but it was sorrow that overcame them both. This perfect creature had been born into a world undeserving of it and it had broken him.

Asami vowed then and there to make every wrong right.

Tracing the smooth skin of his angel’s back Asami slipped his hands forward to undo Akihito’s pants and help him out of them. The boy trembled as his long pale legs were revealed to Asami’s hungry eyes. They were thin, so thin. All of his was small and frail and half starved. Asami ran his hands reverently over bony shoulders, too thin arms, and the little knobs of the angel’s spine and then out to brush over his wings. The boy’s eyes widened and he shivered and Asami chuckled, “Sensitive?”

The boy nodded, but he jerked almost spastically when Asami touched his wings again and the Alpha realized his wings had probably never been touched with kindness, only cruelty.

He soothed him, “Ssssshhhh. Not gonna hurt you baby…”

He pressed the boy closer with one hand in the center of his small back. With the other he combed his fingers through the soft feathers of his wings. They felt like satin under his rough fingertips. He petted them delicately, gently, almost grooming them as he plucked out leaves and brambles, broken feathers and sharp quills. The soothing, rhythmic touches had Akihito shaking and taking hitching little breaths as he cuddled closer and closer into Asami’s arms.  
The ruffled, upset feathers of his wings began to slowly droop and settle back into place under Asami’s loving touches. The scent of the Omega’s slick was thick in the air and his cock was throbbing with it and he slowly began to realize… it wasn’t coming from where he thought it was coming from. He raised his fingers to his nose and sniffed the pungent smell. They were coated in a sweet, salty smelling oil and Asami realized that like birds, Akihito had oil glands that produced a protective coating for his feathers. He felt gently along the delicates bones of the boy’s wings. They felt like twigs, light and delicate and so, so easily breakable.

Akihito was snuffling into the side of his neck now and rocking his pretty hips against him. He cried out loudly when Asami finally found what he was looking for. A small bud on the joint of one of his wings. He rolled his fingers over it and Akihito cried out loudly. A small gush of fluid burst onto the pads of his fingers. The smell of Omegan slick grew thicker.

“P-puh-lease Alpha!”

Asami smiled as he complied, brushing it again and seeking out more of the small, sensitive buds with his fingers, squeezing and rolling them and stimulating the angel’s delicate broken wings as he petted and groomed them. He had no way of knowing how healing his touch was to the young, abused Omega, but it was. The last one to groom his wings was his mother.

He cried and wept on the Alpha’s neck, his joyful tears staining Asami’s shirt as the Alpha spoke to him, keeping up a running litany of nonsense and praise, “Not broken baby, just lost and confused. Not broken. You’re ok, everything is ok, perfect, just as you are. Perfect, perfect for me, everything I ever wanted. Never gonna let you go. Gonna feed you and take care of you. We’ll have babies together and I’ll take care of them too. Would you like that? Like to have my babies?”

“Uh-huh…” Akihito’s wet lashes fluttered up and open as he gazed into his Alpha’s eyes.

“You want to be my Omega?”

Akihito did. He wanted to belong to this man, this powerful Alpha. He wanted what he promised. Aki nodded his head again as he looked into Asami’s eyes.

“Then you have to trust me ok?”

He sniffled, “Ok.”

The older man smiled, “Ok.”

He stood, lifting Akihito with him and then laid the boy down on his belly on the bed. Wide blue eyes peered back over his knobby shoulder. Too thin Asami thought to himself, far too thin. He couldn’t wait to feed him up. Delicious meats and cheeses, fattening cakes and sweets until those pretty cheeks were round and dimpled and Akihito’s body was fat with his child. He smiled at the idea of feeding his little baby Omega as he stripped his clothes off.

With every piece of clothing he took off, Akihito’s eyes got wider and wider until they were round with astonishment. Asami palmed at his cock. It was big and plump and meaty, and Asami was proud of it, but he didn’t want to scare his little one.

The angel’s wings rested on his back. They already looked better, the feathers combed and straight and fluffy and not so crumpled and broken looking. Asami had faith that with love and time and attention they would mend. His baby boy wasn’t broken, just bruised. Asami ran his hands over those pretty little wings again and enjoyed the way they stretched and strained to press up into his touch. The feathers fluffed up in response and then lay down as Asami smoothed them carefully. Akihito moaned in pleasure.

He brushed his hands down slender hips, his thumbs brushing into the hollow of a delicate back and then up over a plump fat little bottom. Half starved as his little one is, it doesn’t seem to have affected this part of him. He has the most perfect ass Asami had ever seen.

Asami kisses the tender skin of his back as he sinks his finger between Akihito’s legs.

"Oh!" the boy cried, and his wings fluttered as Asami’s finger slid deep into that melty-hot, omega ripe hole. His finger was already oily from stroking his wings but he hardly needed it. The Omega’s tiny boycunt was creamy for his touch. Asami had never felt anything so perfect as the perfect, summer sweat plushness wrapped around his one finger. And that was just his finger.

The Alpha dropped his head, panting noisily and he fought to bring his desires under control. Slick was pumping out around his finger, and it felt like Akihito’s body was practically febrile. The boy arched up like he was dying.

“Please Alpha!!”

Asami snarled as he pumped another finger into that tiny hot little hole and began to pump his long fingers in and out up to the knuckles.

“What do you want baby? You want me to take you?”

The little Omega’s back arched up in a silent plea and Asami bent his head to trail his tongue around that tender stretched little hole, lapping up the slick that was displaced by his fingers.

“You want me to finger you?”

Aki shook his head and his feathers ruffled irritably. Asami laughed and withdrew them, “No? How about this then?”

He didn’t give the boy a chance to reply before he was showing his face into the angel’s creamy cleft. He ate his hot juicy sex out, tongue working and pressing hard and up and into him as Akihito made a strangled little sound like scream, muffled into the bedsheets and humped his precious ass backwards.

Finally, his mouth and chin soaked, he stopped, “You like that baby, like it when I put my tongue up that pretty butt of yours? I can taste your ass honey, all wet and sloppy and sweet. Want me to do it again? Lick you until you cum all over yourself?”

Akihito’s feathers ruffled irritably again and Asami grinned because ruffling his pretty boy’s feathers was quickly becoming his favorite pasttime.

He purred in his deep Alpha voice into the boy’s ear as he moved up to cover him with his heat and his strength, “What do you want my precious, beloved, perfect little Omega?”

Blue eyes flashed angrily and Asami grinned at the first sign of the feisty spirit he knew was hidden in there, beat down by years of misuse.

He pressed his hardness up into the valley between Akihito’s plump buttcheeks, “Hungry for Alpha cock? Want it in you? Want to feel that cock hard and heavy between your legs, thats what you want isn’t it baby Omega?”

His lips were close to Akihito’s and the boy turned his head to the side and snipped at his lower lip painfully with sharp little teeth, “Want your cock Alpha! Yours!”

Asami’s eyes flashed and foreplay was over with one swift plunge of his hips. His hand slipped underneath and closed over Akihito’s small vestigial organ, holding him up and in place so he could hilt himself in the boy’s perfect, lush hole. The angel came immediately, crying out and clenching his tight sex, even tighter around the thick rod of his Alpha’s cock. His cum was but a tiny little squirt and a trickle in the center of Asami’s palm. He supposed that was normal for an Omega, after all, Akihito was made to carry babies inside him…. not make babies, that was what Alpha’s were for. Asami roared as he came, gripping slender flanks tightly, gushing buckets of semen, pumping an enormous load into the boy’s thin belly until it swelled and plumped, rounded between his bony hipbones just a little.

The Alpha buried his dark head into the soft white feathers as they fluttered weakly and his knot swelled, locking them in place. Aki mewled in discomfort as his poor virginal hole was relentlessly stretched open. Seeking to distract him from his pain, Asami nosed along the fine bones of those lovely wings and then lapped at one of Akihito’s oil gland. The boy jerked under him again and so of course, Asami had to bite down on it. Akihito cried and Asami felt another gush of wetness burst into his palm. His golden eyes glimmered with the new knowledge and then he moved to sink his teeth into the scent gland on Akihito’s neck.

The Omega cried and sobbed joyfully as his Alpha claimed him with a mating bite, forever changing his scent and marking it him as claimed as he filled his belly with his seed. Akihito’s long dark lashes fluttered as Asami whispered words of love into his ear…

Akihito didn't wake up until several hours later. He would never have imagined that mating would take so many rounds. Asami had been enjoying his body way too much.

The king had spent many hours just staring at his petite little body in utter fascination while the omega slept his exhaustion away. After that he left the huge bedroom to call Kirishima to plan their royal marriage. The kingdoom would be delighted to hear the good news. Their queen was going to be an actual omega, and the prettiest one that had ever existed.

 

✩ 

 

Last night must have been a dream, Akihito thought, before opening his pretty eyes. He stretched out on the big bed, admiring the huge and luxurious bedroom. Everything was so light and clean, and he couldn't see a trace of dust on the marble floor. The diaphanous curtains were fluttering as a gentle breeze made its way into the room. Akihito felt so... at home. The first time he had ever felt that way since falling from the floating mountains.

Akihito noticed that he was wearing clothes and looked down. Someone had dressed him in white silk. it wasn't a shirt per se, something better described as a piece of cloth that wrapped around his belly and shoulders, showing off his wings. He felt so clean and light. 'Is this what freedom feels like?'

He put his feet onto the floor, and bit his lip to keep from laughing aloud. Akihito felt so liberated, he just wanted laugh and jump and dance around the room like a crazy maniac.

He walked slowly to the window, not daring to get too close since it was open, and just looked at the bright blue sky with birds flying way above. Akihito fluffed up his wings unconsciously... the desire to fly was an itch that never went away. 

"Can I.... one day...?" He whispered softly.

His broken wings seemed little heavy on his back. They were not as crumpled as before, no longer dirty, and no that torn anymore. Akihito remembered that Asami had groomed them, cleaned them up, and adored every single feather. 

"This is a dream, isn't it?" He murmured, cautiously stepping forward.

Akihito closed his eyes and listened to Asami repeat the words he had said the night before in his mind. 'Not broken baby, just lost and confused. Not broken. You’re fine, everything is okay, perfect, just as you are. Perfect, perfect for me, everything I have ever wanted. Never gonna let you go.'

"Not broken..."

All of a sudden, he felt strong arms hug him from behind, intimately, affectionately. "I told you..." a deep voice muttered in his ear. "You're perfect the way you are."

Akihito opened his eyes shyly to look at his new mate, blushing adorably. "But I can't fly..."

Asami glanced at the birds flying high. Their movements were so fluid and natural and effortless, but he knew that the wind in such a high place was actually very strong. He held the injured bird in his arms tighter against his chest. "You can't fly just yet. But with me, you'll grow stronger and fly higher. I promise, nothing will stand between us as we rule the land and the sky, together."

"Rule?" Akihito looked up at Asami with curious eyes.

The man smiled. "I am king."

Akihito widened his eyes for a few seconds, too amazed for words. Asami worriedly asked, "Are you okay?"

The boy stepped out of his arms and covered his mouth with his hands.

"Akihito?"

Tears filled his eyes and Asami felt his heart tighten. "Akihito...?"

"Are you serious? You're a king?"

"The greatest king of all time." The man answered. He wanted to embrace the boy and kiss his tears away, but remained standing where he was. He didn't want to scare or hurt Akihito in any way.

The boy smiled sadly as tears trickled from his crystal eyes. "I am a prince myself... I was supposed to marry a noble. I always wanted to make my father proud and follow his path and do whatever he decided for me.... I was supposed to marry a man, a noble... But I-I didn't like that man. My father said he would forgive me and that it was okay to choose another suitor..." he sobbed as the misery of his past started surfacing, choking him. "But then, he died mysteriously and the suitor tried to force my hand into marriage. That's why I ran away and fell and could never return back home... That man... that man now sits on my father's throne and he is ruling the Floating Mountains in my place.... All this time I felt like a failure, a disappointment to father in the afterlife. But now, I have mated with a king, a true king and I know... that father is proud of me. This... this is my home now."

Asami reached out to the boy and kissed him deeply, hugging him lovingly. He could see that the boy was overwhelmed with emotions at that point, both of joy and of sadness as he recalled his father's tragic death.

"Baby... I will take your home back. We will overthrow that man and you will sit at your father's throne. We're going to rule the sky and the land, even the sea and the deepest caverns, together. From now on, there will not be a day that you're not beside me."

Asami kissed the top of his beloved's head, simply holding him as he let out the last of his tears. After a while, Akihito finally sniffed one last time and looked up at him.

"Sorry... I wet your shirt." 

Asami chuckled and silenced him with a kiss. "It's okay. Anything for you, my love." 

They stood there for a moment, enjoying each other's company when Akihito looked up again. 

"Forever?" He whispered, a little nervously.

Asami looked down at him and smiled tenderly. He was never going to let this gift from the heavens go. He had made up his mind from the moment they had met. 

"Forever."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to add Amelita as co-autor of the 4th chapter but I think doesn't work like that?  
> Thanks to my beta, she is the best![Kinoshita1227 ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Kinoshita1227/pseuds/Kinoshita1227%20target=)


End file.
